


The Name of the Game

by rosa_himmelblau



Category: House M.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: House being House.  Nothing much happens.





	The Name of the Game

"Tsk, tsk, what would Julie think?" House, who could, amazingly, sneak up on him still. Of course House, who else would it be? Margie was now looking over his shoulder instead of at him. Wilson didn't much want to turn around, but he did, after saying to Margie that he'd see her later. After she was gone, he said to House, "I don't know why you call her that."

"You mean the bimbo? I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

"She's not a—I mean Julie."

"I didn't call Julie anything but Julie."

"I know, and I don't know why you do that."

"Because it's her name?"

"You called my last wife Wife Number Two, which was bad enough, but you called my first wife Wife Number One as though it was a foregone conclusion there would be a number two—"

"You didn't hear the odds the bridesmaids were giving. If I'd been smarter, I could really have cleaned up."

"—and you liked both of them! I know you don't like Julie, but you call her by her name. Is there an explanation for that that wouldn't require translation from the head of Psych?"

"You mean besides after you get past number one and number two, the numbers stop being funny?"

"Yes, besides that?"

House stared into the middle distance for a moment, not really thinking about it, but pretending to. "Nope! It's just a weird thing I do, I call your present wife by her name. I know it's goofy—"

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
